The Point of no Return
by Nielson
Summary: Glee's doing Phantom of the Opera for their annual school-musical and Kurt get's to direct it. But how far will he go to put on a show? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Opera; Glee

Kurt was excited. Wait, that's an understatement. He could feel butterflies flapping their wings in his stomach, which felt like it was size XXL. That meant a lot of butterflies. Glee club had just started and Mr. Schue just gave his little intro-speech. William McKinley High was doing The Phantom of the Opera for their annual school-musical. A certain mrs. Berry was bouncing in her chair too, and turned her head to Kurt to smile at him, as they shared the same thought. He was positive Rachel would be auditioning for Christine, but Kurt couldn't make up his mind about who he was going to audition for. Kissing Rachel? Nah-ah.

''Finn, Puck, Mike? I saw your grades for Spanish. Maybe I could give you a little bonus if you do the musical … ?'' Mr. Schuester was glancing hopefully at the three boys, who were sharing a few insecure looks. Then they nodded. ''And Kurt? I would like you to direct the musical; you'll be given full artistic power.'' The glee club seemed happy with that according to the sounds they made. Quinn was clapping and had a huge smile on her face while the rest was emitting little enthusiastic shrieks. Kurt was shocked, and so was Rachel. He could imagine how she would feel right now. They have been really good friends for a little while so he didn't exclude the idea of Rachel being happy for him, even though her ego was big enough to be jealous at him.

''Absolutely. Yes! I would love that.'' Kurt said with a big smile. This was just what he needed to participate in the school-musical but not to kiss Rachel. ''Then it's settled. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow! You're dismissed.''

''Hey Kurt! I was just wondering what you had in mind for the casting?'' Obnoxious. Barf. No, contain yourself! ''Hey Rachel, I have been considering a few things for a matter of fact.'' Kurt felt an urge to spray some hairspray in her eyes and push her into the boys locker-room or something else disgusting. ''Look Kurt, as much as I trust your choice of casting, I am born to play Christine, we share an emotional connection.''

''I'm sorry Rachel, I am not going to reveal any of my choices yet. You'll hear soon enough.'' He closed his locker and walked away fast so Rachel couldn't follow him. He had no choice to give Rachel what he wants. Christine is a petite, innocent young looking woman, and most importantly, a soprano, what meant that Brittany, Mercedes, Santana and Tina were out of the game. He had figured out that maybe Quinn could play the part of Madame Giry's daughter. Santana would be a perfect Carlotta, but he wasn't sure about Santana's high notes. They needed to work on that, as far as Santana would let him.

The next day Kurt arrived a bit earlier at Glee Club in hope to speak to Mr. Schuester about the musical. He walked into the choir room and was lucky to find him sitting at his desk.

''Mr. Schue?''

''Oh hey Kurt! I was just thinking about the musical. Is everything going alright?

''I have a bit of a problem concerning the girls.. You see, I wanted Rachel to be Christine, Quinn could be Meg Giry, and Santana would be a sublime Carlotta, considering the whole Lima Heights attitude.. but that leaves Brittany, Tina and Mercedes''

''Shall we discuss that when everybody comes in? Maybe they have some ideas of their own.''

Kurt nodded and sat down on the back-row, on his usual spot. He pulled out is iPhone and checked his Facebook until all the glee-clubbers walked in. He greeted Mercedes with their usual hand-shake as she sat down next to him.

''Okay guys, today we're gonna talk about casting for the school-musical. Kurt, would you like to pitch your ideas to us?'' Kurt stood up and walked off the little stage. He faced his fellow glee-clubbers and tried to look serious. Inside, he was burning. He was scared to death people were going to hate him for his choices of casting.

''Glee-clubbers, I have made a little draft of how the casting should be like. To start with the role of Erik, I had Puck in mind.'' Kurt looked at the mohawked boy for his reaction.

''Wait, who's Erik?''

''The Phantom, Puck. The charismatic, genius hermit with who kills out of his love for Christine?''

''Dude, that's bad-ass. I could totally rock that.''

''Settled. Up next is Raoul, which I imagined to be portrayed by Finn. Are you okay with that?''

Finn nodded, while Rachel started to explain to him that they would be perfect together.

He decided to ask if Tina and Mercedes had any idea who they wanted to be on the musical first. Mercedes spoke first, announcing that she wanted to be the costume-designer, which made Kurt sigh in relief. Tina wanted to be one of the dancers, just like Brittany. And that left Quinn and Rachel.

''Quinn, I have the perfect part for you. Have you ever seen the movie?'' She nodded and then Kurt explained what he had in mind for her. Quinn gave a little smile and looked fairly happy with her part. Santana was also happy with her part since she was the one to bitch about Christene aka Rachel. ''Kurt, does this mean I get to play Christine?'' Kurt nodded, trying to keep his face in check. Rachel turned to the club ensuring them she would not overpower them with her brilliant voice. A few bitchy remarks were shared and then Kurt remembered he missed one character.

''Oh, wait. Mr. Schuester, are the teachers allowed to join the musical? I kind of wanted mrs. Pillsbury to play Madame Giry..''

''That is a great idea Kurt! I will inform her about it. Good job. Alright guys, we have a show to put on!'' Mr. Schue dismissed the group and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. This musical could turn out really well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you so much for the attention for my fic! Sorry if some things are a bit confusing, I am a bit chaotic in my head xD. Welcome to the second chapter and please review!

''Okay, Rachel, Puck and Finn, I really want to do All I Ask of You right now, please gather around.'' Kurt was checking if Brad had the right music-sheet until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he was astounded. The phantom was standing in front of him. Technically it was Puck, but he was wearing a wig with hair combed backwards and the half white mask which was characteristic for the Phantom. Puck was dressed in a white shirt, a black suit and a cloak. ''Is my costume right, Kurt?'' To be honest, Kurt was blushing. He always thought Puck looked good, but the wig and mask gave him a sense of mystery, just like Gerard Butler in the movie. Then he realized he was staring, probably drooling too. ''You look amazing. I've done my job right.'' Puck smirked but said nothing.

''Eh. Is there anything else I can help you with?'' Kurt sorted his papers so he wouldn't have to look at Puck. ''Oh, sorry, I blanked out. Kurt, wasn't I supposed to be hidden behind a gargoyle or something?''

''Yeah, They are still backstage. Could you help me? They are huge.'' Puck nodded and Kurt beckoned him to go backstage. ''There in the corner '' He pointed out. ''They have little wheels, otherwise they would be hard to carry. Just put the biggest one right-front, beak pointing to the right side of the audience.'' Kurt started to laugh at the image of the Phantom pushing a gargoyle. Just as they finished, Finn and Rachel came onto the stage, holding hands and cheeks flushed. Kurt sighed and pointed out where they should stand on the stage.

''Music! And start!''

Puck was sitting on his knees in the middle of the stage, and the music was playing so softly it was barely hearable. Suddenly Puck started to run towards the gargoyle on the other side as the violins started to play really loud. He stepped onto the statue and belted out the last notes of the song. He was singing with a pain in his voice what made Kurt cry. And when they played the Phantom's music, Kurt got chills all over his body, shivering heavily while the tears trickled over his cheeks. Rachel and Finn came up again and Puck joined them when they walked towards the center stage. Kurt stood up and clapped loudly, praising them with their performance. He looked at Puck who was looking at him too, and it filled Kurt with a warm feeling.

With a trembling voice Kurt told them how amazing they were.

''Okay, I want the Gargoyles moved to the back and the angels and the tombstones moved to the front. The tomb should be in the back, out of the light and the stairs right in front of them.'' Kurt waited patiently as Sam, Mike and Finn adjusted the décor. When they were done Kurt called Rachel up and told her what to do. Directing Rachel in one of her favorite musicals was like trying to tell the rain to go elsewhere; useless.

''Rachel, we are keeping the Phantom out of the scene just for now. Okay? Start.''

Even though it was annoying, she killed the part. Kurt snapped his fingers as an indication for the orchestra to start. Halfway through the song Puck sat down next to Kurt. He had taken off his cloak, and mask, but he was still wearing his wig.

''Did you like the scene?'' Kurt shushed him quickly and told him to be silent.

''I am desperately hoping for Rachel to sing a bit off, that requires impeccable silence. So please shut your mouth until after the performance.'' Kurt added a sweet smile and looked at Puck, who was looking at Kurt with a glance filled with something Kurt couldn't trace. When the song ended, Rachel shot up from the stairs she had been kneeling on the last minute and changed within a fraction of a second from Christine to Rachel Berry. Read; obnoxious and arrogant.

''How did you like my singing? Don't answer that, the question was rhetorical.'' Kurt let out a sigh and applauded for her, because she was right. Her singing was impeccable. He stood up and walked towards the stage to assemble the entire cast. Puck ran after him to ask what he thought of his singing, and Kurt made a sharp half-turn and stood still.

''Puck, you made me cry. I am glad I chose you as our dearly Phantom.'' He added the sweet smile again and continued walking, leaving Puck stunned.

Everybody was on stage and Kurt was holding his closing-speech.

''You were amazing guys, kudos! Thursday we will continue, because the décor needs some work to do. Have a nice day, and I will see you tomorrow in Glee-Club!

Everybody walked off to change or to the locker-room to take a shower or to clean their faces from the loads of make-up. Kurt was collecting his stuff too, until he noticed the big Gargoyle on the stage. He was sure that all the props were cleared. Somebody must have tried to scare or confuse him. Shit, he had no time for this. There was barely any space left since the big Gargoyle needs to be rolled of the stage first, so Kurt was annoyed by the fact he would be home late. Laying down his papers he walked towards the gargoyle, only to find out something scribbled at the back of the gargoyle's neck. He leaned over to read the obvious boyish handwriting, to find out what it said.

I Love You.

Yay! Second chapter finished, I am really sorry if I disappointed you guys. Hope you stick with me through this and please review! I can use the help ^^


	3. Chapter 3

''Okay guys, listen up. I've come up with a weekly assignment which fits in with the school musical. This week you'll be singing songs from the Phantom of the Opera, but you need to put your own stamp onto it; also it needs to reflect your life as it is right now.'' It was Tuesday, and after Glee school would be finished for the day for Kurt. He liked the idea to sing the songs in Glee club too, he always wanted to do a Christine-song in public. ''Mr. Schue, can we do duets?'' The little bubble of hope Kurt was living in for the past minutes snapped when Mercedes spoke up. Mr. Schue nodded. ''Then I would like to do a duet with Sam.'' Everybody's head in the choir room turned to her, and Kurt's jaw dropped. To break the silence, Kurt asked what they wanted to sing, and added a smile so he wouldn't sound jealous. Not like he was jealous. ''All I Ask of You. It reflects my life perfectly right now.'' Kurt was sure of it; Mercedes was dating Sam in secret! He felt betrayed and left out. Why on earth wouldn't Mercedes come to her best (gay) friend to tell him about it! They shared everything.

''Hey Kurt.'' Puck leaned against the lockers while Kurt was packing his books into his bag. ''Why hello Noah. How are you today?'' Kurt tried to sound nice but his fake smile was a bit too fake, and Puck noticed. ''Call me Puck. And what's with the bitching?'' Kurt felt sorry about his attitude, because it really seemed he'd hurt the mohawked boy. ''I'm sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated about something. How can I help you?'' He asked with a much more natural smile. ''I need your help with a song I wanted to do.'' Wow, that was something Kurt didn't expect. The thing with Kurt is that his face is like an open book; his emotion translated to his face almost directly. He really needed to learn how to put on a poker face. ''Well, which song did you have in mind?''

''That's kind of the point. I don't know what song to choose.'' He was glad Puck came to him with his; with his musical knowledge he could help every single person in the world. And his collection of musical-books and CDs helped too. ''You know what? Come by my house after school and we'll listen to some stuff. Then tomorrow after school we'll go to the auditorium and I'll guide you on the piano, okay?'' Puck smiled and nodded. ''It's a date'' and walked away. What the hell had he gotten himself into. He shaked his head lightly and closed his locker to walk to his next lesson.

''Finn, did you write on the gargoyle?'' Kurt was sitting next to Finn in French, and he had a presumption that Finn wrote the little message on his beautiful crafted gargoyle, since the handwriting was.. ugly. And boy-ish. And barely readable. ''Wait- what? Do you mean that ugly dragon you made – ''A GARGOYLE, Finn. A ancient mythical beast praised for his scary yet elegant appearance!'' Finn had a confused and scared look on his face, caused by Kurt's little outburst.

''Sorry Finn.''

''It's alright. And I kind of wrote on it yes..'' He looked down at his notebook with a guilty look on his face. ''You see, I wanted to impress Rachel so after rehearsals I went there with her..''

''It's alright Finn, just remove it before next rehearsals.''

Kurt was clueless. What the hell should he wear for a musical help-session? With Puck out of all people? Not like he wanted to impress him, at all. He just wanted to set the right mood and feel comfortable. Last-minute he decided to put on a pair of old skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and a cardigan. Within his last 5 minutes he cleaned up the mess in his room. Read; neatly folded pile of clothing on his bed and his wrinkled sheets. Then he checked his hair in the mirror and was right on time when the bell rang. He opened the heavy wooden door and found Rachel on his doorstep.

''Rachel! What are you doing here? Finn is not home!'' Kurt sounded a little mean but if Puck saw Rachel standing in the door-opening he would fled away immediately. ''I-I know.. I kind of wanted to talk to you..'' Kurt thought about It for a second and decided to let her talk for a minute. But he needed to call Puck first. He let Rachel in and dialed Puck.

''Hey Puck! Rachel came by spontaneous, is it okay if we shift our appointment to later this afternoon? Okay, see you then! Bye.''

''Really Kurt, Puck?''

''Oh shut it Berry. Talk.'' Rachel's face turned to serious immediately.

''Well.. I figured you're the only one I could talk to, and I kind of have a problem.'' Her cheeks flushed as soon as she pronounced the words. He felt sorry for her. He is the only one according to her to go to and he gives her a bitchy attitude.

''Well, you could tell me if you want to?'' Kurt remembered not to push people when they needed to talk about their feelings.

''Kurt, I think Finn's cheating on me.'' He couldn't believe his ears. Finn would be in huge problems when he got home!

''With Quinn.'' Kurt said it like a statement, not a question. Rachel nodded. They sat like this for a few seconds until she started to cry. Kurt embraced her and swayed her, trying to comfort her a little. After five minutes Kurt realized Finn would be home soon.

''Rach, Finn will be home soon, and I don't think you want to see him right now..'' She got up out of Kurt's arms and wiped her face with her sleeve.

''Thanks Kurt, for comforting me. It's nice to have a friend.'' Kurt smiled and led her to the door. He waved her goodbye and went back in to call Puck. Finn would be in so much trouble when he got back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for reviewing my story! Cookies and apple-pie for all of you. Welcome to chapter four, where we will find out about a few things ^^ Yay, longest chapter already!

I have no idea how you Americans pop popcorn, but in Holland we use little paper bags and warm them in our micro-waves. Sorry for the confusion!

''Hey Puck, Rachel's gone, want to come over now? Okay, see you in a bit. Bye.'' Kurt put is iPhone on his docking system and played his ''happy'' playlist. He felt angry and sad at the same time. How could Finn do this to the girl who has always been there for him? When he heard the first notes of Be OK from Ingrid Michaelson he immediately felt better. Kurt walked to his collection of music-books and pulled out the one belonging to the Phantom of the Opera and also grabbed the soundtrack-cd. He ran upstairs to answer the door and quickly fixed his hair before letting Puck in.

''Hey man, thanks for helping me.'' Puck said, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Wait. Was Puck – sexshark – Puckerman blushing? Kurt shook away the thought and told him it was no problem. He closed the door and led Puck to his basement.

''The basement has terrific acoustics and it's soundproof.'' Kurt added with a smile.

''Your room is so.. clean!''

''What a compliment'' Kurt said joking ''I like my room to be as calm as possible. It feels a bit like heaven.''

They stood there for a moment, an awkward silence between them. Kurt was the first to speak again.

''I have music-books and CDs from the Phantom to make your choice easier'' he said walking to his stereo. He started the CD and gave Puck the little booklet that came with the CD.

''There's lyrics in it, so you can understand the songs a little bit more. It's always good to have an emotion or situation in mind when you choose your song.''

Puck flipped through the booklet and had a confused look on his face. Kurt sighed and decided to do things differently.

''Puck. How do you feel right now? Three words.''

''Eh.. in love, anti-reciprocate?''

''Okaaay. Give me the booklet please.'' Puck handed the little booklet to Kurt and he started reading the lyrics of every song quickly. Then he realized he didn't have the right musical – technically. Since Santana didn't pay a lot of attention to Puck for the last couple of weeks, he knew the perfect song. He walked to his collection again and switched his music book from the Phantom for Love Never Dies. He opened it and looked for the song Till I hear you sing again. When he found it, he handed it to Puck and waited for his reaction.

''Dude, this is perfect!'' Kurt was proud of himself. He did it again. They practiced for another hour until Puck commented he was hungry.

''Singing makes me wanna eat things. You got that too right?''

''No, I just eat when I'm an emotional wreck, there's a difference. Hey, we can watch the movie? I'll pop some popcorn.'' Kurt waited for Puck's reaction, not entirely sure what he would think of watching a sappy horror-musical with another guy. With Kurt.

''Yeah dude, that's cool.''

''Great! I'll get some snacks, make yourself comfortable.''

Kurt ran up the stairs into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a bag of salty popcorn out of their cupboard. While he prepared the snack, he grabbed some Cokes out of their fridges and pulled out a large bowl to fill it with the popcorn and ran downstairs again, to find Puck laying on his bed in an awkward position. He had his face burrowed in Kurt's pillow and he was breathing heavily.

''Puck, are you trying to commit suicide?'' He said as he put down the bowl and the drinks. Puck shot up immediately and looked down, flushed furiously

''Er.. sorry dude. Your pillow smells awesome.'' The mohawked boy said, still looking down.

''Thanks. It smells like my shampoo, it's watermelon.'' Kurt picked up the drinks and popcorn again and gave it to Puck to hold them.

''You can lay down if you want to. The movie is like two hours.'' Kurt placed the DVD carefully in his device and waited for the screen to switch to their film. As that happened, he sat down on his bed and took the remote out of his nightstand next to his king-size bed. Puck put Kurt's pillow to the wall to lean on it and Kurt sat down next to him. Kurt made some comments now and then, and Puck really seemed to be into the movie. Kurt noticed he was getting tired and felt himself slumping down on his bed. Finally he fell asleep, resting his head on Puck's shoulder, leaving him a bit uncomfortable. But Puck didn't move, or tried to slip away under Kurt's head. He stayed where he was.

When Kurt woke up, he noticed two muscled arms wrapped around him, spooning Kurt's lithe body. He heard a slight snoring, and Kurt realized it was Puck who was spooning him. He would've enjoyed it if it wasn't for Puck, who was straight. And Kurt's former bully. He freaked out and jumped out of the bed. Puck looked a bit disorientated because of Kurt's fast movement.

''What the hell dude?''

''What the hell? You were spooning me! That's the hell!'' Actually Kurt didn't think it was that much of a hell, but he could not say that aloud. To anyone.

''Dude, calm down, we were just sleeping. We did not do anything.'' Puck was sitting up straight on Kurt's bed now.

''What if my dad walked in on us? Or Finn! Or BOTH of them!'' Puck stood up and walked to Kurt, stretching his right arm out to lay his hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt stepped back. Puck's facial expression fell and he dropped his arm.

''Maybe I should go.''

''Puck! I'm sorry for freaking out. Please don't be mad at me.'' Kurt said, eyeing his white floor.

''It's okay Kurt, I'll see you in Glee Club.'' Puck walked up the stairs, closing the door behind him softly. Kurt expected a slam. He walked over to his bed and laid down, his knees raised to his face. He could still smell Puck's cologne, breathing in deeply. Kurt felt awful, but he couldn't come to terms why. It wasn't a big of a deal, he knew now, but he was terribly afraid of Puck's reaction. But it was Puck who spooned him. Maybe he was a hugger in his sleep and he'd mistaken Kurt for Santana or Quinn. Kurt tried to sleep again, but he was intruded by Carole, telling him dinner was ready. He shouted back he would come up in a minute. As he saw In his mirror, his skin looked awfully dry because of his distorted biological clock. Thank God for moisturizer. He quickly applied a thin layer and went upstairs, to meet his dad Carole and Finn for dinner. They were all sitting at the table already when Kurt sat down. Carole had made lasagna and Kurt was starving. Carole picked up his plate and loaded it with the Italian pasta.

''There you go honey.'' She put it in front of Kurt again as he waited politely for the others to have their meals too.

''Kurt, what was Puck doing here?'' Finn asked.

''I just helped him with his Glee assignment. Why?'' Kurt kept looking at his food when he answered Finn.

''He seemed pretty mad..''

''Did he do something to you son?'' The boy sighed, annoyed by his overprotective dad. Scratch that; overprotective family.

''Dad, Finn, it's okay!'' Kurt could feel anger bubbling in his stomach. He didn't want to talk about this any longer.

''I want to know what happened between you two, you're my son.'' Burt was looking sternly at Kurt, not mad but a bit upset.

''I said IT WAS FINE!'' Kurt stood up, leaving his untouched lasagna for what it was and walked off towards his room. This day could not get any worse.


End file.
